The Eyes Will Close
by Spirited Light
Summary: After a battle with an Unknown, Riku becomes blinded and is taken cared by a mysterious girl.


The Eyes Will Close  
  
by: Spirited Light  
  
Story:After a battle with an Unknown, Riku becomes blinded and is taken cared by a mysterious girl.  
  
A/n:This is my first Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction. I don't own Riku or any other Kingdom Hearts character. I own the girl in this story. Review if you only desire...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"King Mickey!"  
  
Riku began to run as fast as he could towards where King Mickey had recently stood; there was nobody there but the darkness. Riku frowned as he heard several footsteps behind him. Turning around, he saw them. The Heartless began to swarm and cluster in to large groups before heading straight for him. Riku frowned as he pulled out his wooden sword, his only level of defense against the dark creatures.  
  
{Follow the path ... }  
  
"Huh?" Riku looked around, sword still drawn. "King Mickey? Is that you?"  
  
Suddenly, a long, white path was revealed to Riku. It's light began to drive the Heartless back towards the corners of the darkness. Riku turned to the path and looked down it to see a door. Another door. Maybe a way out of the crazy and bizarre world he was in. And maybe a trap, also. Riku shrugged with a slight smirk.  
  
"What do have to lose?" He asked himself aloud.  
  
A lot more than I can handle, Riku's smirk faded as he thought.  
  
With that, he dashed off toward the door. The door seemed to become farther away the more Riku advanced. His ears twitched at the sound of the Heartless fleet behind him. Heavy vibrations began to rise underneath his feet as Riku saw the white path breaking like ice. He quickened his pace until he reached the door. The door was, surprisingly, not really tall like the door to Kingdom Hearts. Riku stammered as he looked behind to see the heartless falling down what appeared to be an endless abyss. Slamming his fist on to the door, Riku shot a glare the door.  
  
"How do I supposed to open this thing?" He growled. "It doesn't even have a doorknob."  
  
Riku swallowed as his heart began pace and a bright glow came from his chest. The door unlocked with the sound of a snap as it slowly opened up to reveal a familiar setting. Riku nodded with a smile and dashed out the door. A loud crash caused him to look back and see the door slowly disappear.  
  
"Well, that was fun." He said, sarcastically then turned to the setting.  
  
The setting was simply reverie like with it's tall, skyscraper buildings and it's neon lights of red, orange, and yellow. Several store like buildings surrounded the tall buildings with a dark colored street and a beautiful clock tower. Riku crossed his arms as a chill came to him.  
  
"Is this Traverse Town?" Riku wondered aloud. "But, it looks different."  
  
{What you think isn't what your thinking, right?}  
  
Riku tensed as he slowly turned around; an electric ball of energy rushed towards him as he quickly dodged it and drew his sword. Looking up, his aquamarine eyes met the strangest thing he'd ever seen. A strange man, shrouded in a long dark hooded overcoat, appeared out of the shadows with a smug look on his face. The bottom portion of his face was the only thing revealed to Riku as he stepped forward. Riku did nothing.  
  
"So, who are you supposed to be?"  
  
{That's for you to decide, Riku.}  
  
"How do you know my name? Are you Ansem?" Riku sneered.  
  
{I am nothing....} The man looked up. {But everything.}  
  
"Why don't you start talking some sense? Just who are you and what do you want?"  
  
{I came here to see you, Riku. To test the full length of your heart.}  
  
"What?"  
  
The man raised the palm of his hand up and suddenly, a strange, enigmatic sword appeared in his hand. It's appearance quickly morphed in to what appeared to be a dark keyblade. Grasping it, the man pointed it at Riku, who looked both irritated and startled.  
  
"Is that a keyblade?"  
  
{It is what you think it is, isn't it not?} The man walked forward. {Come .. Let me see your power.}  
  
Suddenly, a keyblade appeared in Riku's hand. It was the same keyblade he'd used to fight Sora at Hallow Bastion. Riku gripped it tightly and took his stance. The man quickly started to charge at Riku. Riku quickly guarded as a resounding echo of the clash filled the strange town. Riku quickly slashed up, down, and quickly dashed forward. The man dodged and countered it with a strange sword dance. Turning his back on Riku, the man quickly side stepped the boy and kicked him in the gut. Riku blinked but quickly delivered a swipe to the man's chest. They separated.  
  
{Not bad. You are what he said you were.}  
  
"Who said that?" Riku glared at him. "Who told you about me?"  
  
{So strong, but so weak minded.}  
  
Riku frowned as the man came back and started dealing combos of swipes. Riku did so, too. The man took a Tai Chi stance and began swiping blows with his fists at Riku's back, torso, and head. Riku quickly jumped at the man and slashed him while spinning. The man took some steps back as Riku kept his stance.  
  
{Incredible power.}  
  
Riku quickly began the attack as he delivered slashes to the man, but no matter how many blows Riku did to him, the man remained silent. Riku frowned as drove the sword in to the man's chest and flipped back. The man staggered, slightly. Riku smirked as he began to get ready to do the final blow when his eyes met a young girl. The girl stood several feet from him, staring at him with her dark eyes. Her hair was white as snow with an attire that looked similar to Kairi. Before Riku could react, the man appeared before him and shot a huge ball of dark energy at him. Riku tried guarding, but it failed as the darkness burned his eyes and body.  
  
Dropping to the ground, Riku held his face in pain. The man walked up to Riku and touched his shoulder. Though Riku couldn't see the man, he could still hear the man in his head.  
  
{I've given you a gift, Riku. But also a curse. Till we meet again. The eyes will close.}  
  
Riku frowned as he reached out, but nothing was there. All he could feel was the chilly wind and the cold, hard ground. Footsteps surprised him as he drew his weapon and swiped around. The sword was quickly removed as soft hands grasped Riku's. Riku began feeling around once again.  
  
"Who's there?" He asked.  
  
"I am." A soft, feminine voice replied. "Riku, hold still. Let me see your eyes."  
  
"How do you know my name?" Riku asked, still feeling for the person.  
  
"I heard that weird cloaked man say it, that I did. Hold still, please. Let me see your eyes."  
  
"Why? It's not like I can see you."  
  
"Riku..."  
  
Riku sighed in defeated. Slowly, he began to open his eyes. All he could see was a bright light. It seemed to pure. A touch startled him as he felt around again. Soft hands grasped his face as he felt himself being lifted up to his feet.  
  
"You're blind, all right. I doubt you'll ever be able to see again." The girl's voice sadly said.  
  
"Are you completely sure?" Riku asked.  
  
"Yes, that I am." The girl replied. "By the way, my name is Winter." 


End file.
